Silent MP5
The MP5SD is a suppressed sub-machine gun designed by H&K. Designed in the 1970s, it is still used by many police and special forces in the world, even though it is now out of production, and has a possible successor in the MP7. ''Far Cry The MP5SD is one of two sub-machine guns in ''Far Cry. It is the only suppressed weapon in the game. It can be fired in semi-automatic or fully-automatic modes, but the spread of fire when firing fully automatically makes the mode useless in anything other than close range combat. Compared to the other submachine gun, the P90, the MP5 fires slower, has a smaller magazine, and is somewhat less accurate for sustained fire. Besides being suppressed, its strength is in its better zoomed accuracy in single shot mode, which works in its favour when used by a stealth player for precision headshots on an unsuspecting human victim. It takes only two precise headshots to drop an unaware and unhelmeted human mercenary, and the MP5 can easily deliver those shots within a fraction of a second in single shot mode as long as the player's aim is on target. To the average FPS player, the MP5 appears a decent weapon when you are only facing Mercenaries at the start of the game. It allows you to take out enemies without giving away your position, which makes it much easier to take out groups of enemies that have superior weaponry. However, make sure to move soon after you kill your target so that enemies won't spot you. On the other hand, skilled players able to utilise stealth effectively in Far Cry's outdoor maps will be able to apply the MP5 to its fullest potential in taking out human targets quickly and silently. A competent stealth player hidden in heavy forage can easily wipe out a squad of mercenaries without giving his position away or exposing himself to danger, expending only a handful of rounds per mercenary through precision headshots. Its low damage potential makes it relatively ineffective against Trigens, especially compared against the P90. In trigen dominated maps, stealth does not work as well as in human dominated maps, and thus the MP5 should be discarded in favor of the P90 for greater firepower. Trivia *Judging by the trigger group (safe-semi-auto) and collapsible stock, the MP5SD in Far Cry is the MP5SD3 variant. *Though in the game they share the same ammunition, in real-life the MP5 and P90 fire very different calibers, 9x19mm and 5.7x28mm, respectively. ''Far Cry 2 In ''Far Cry 2, the MP5SD is available after having finished the third Gun Shop mission in Act 1 or after you start Act 2. If you are playing stealthily, it will be your primary weapon throughout the game for stealth attacks. However, as with the Far Cry variant, make sure to move around soon after you kill a target so that enemies won't spot you. Even if you aren't playing a stealth game, the MP5SD is still useful, mainly for taking out targets in a mission without alerting nearby enemies (such as assassinating the faction leader at the end of Act 1). The MP5 has average reliability. Feel free to take it for long trips, but expect it to be rusted up near the end of your trip. If you can, try to grab a fresh one at a Gun Shop while out on a long trip; having it jam on you while you're trying to be stealthy is extremely frustrating, and it runs out of ammunition very quickly. Category:Far Cry Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Category:Sub-Machine Guns